Cuatro rayos de sol
by Kira Dumont
Summary: Respuesta al reto Aventura de verano del foro Weird Sisters. Todo el mundo disfruta de las vacaciones, hasta él. Lo que pasa es que nadie le pregunta y él prefiere callarse sus secretos. SS


_¡Hola!_

_Regreso al fandom de HP con mi respuesta al reto de Aventuras de Verano del foro Weird Sisters. Lo que menos me imaginaba yo era que acabaría escribiendo sobre esto, en realidad, pensaba más bien en algo de alto contenido merodeador, pero al final me gustó más esta idea. Se admiten palos y piedras al final sólo si no tenéis una gran puntería, ¿vale?_

_Ya sabéis, cualquier comentario constructivo es bien recibido._

_Besos._

_Kira._

* * *

**Cuatro rayos de sol**

El verano es la señal semi apocalíptica que regala el universo para que la gente deje de trabajar y busque algo de calma y relajación en los brazos de su ambiente favorito. Se supone que es una época para ir a la playa y broncearse, conocer sitios nuevos, trasnochar hasta el amanecer y acostarte con las primeras luces del alba, puede que incluso, aunque no sean muchas, algunas personas quieran aprender algo acerca de otras culturas y se desplacen a sitios completamente diferentes y observen sin preocupaciones.

Los magos no son ninguna excepción. Como para todo lo demás, en la variedad está el gusto, y hay muchos gustos distintos para muchos brujos diferentes. Los hay que en cuanto ven el primer día de verano hacen sus maletas y desaparecen hasta nuevo aviso, también los hay que eligen encerrarse en sus casas, con todas las puertas y ventanas cerradas, las persianas bajadas, tomarse un caldito de adormidera y dormir dos semanas seguidas para luego poder coger bien el ritmo y disfrutar el doble, y los hay que tienen gustos un poco más complicados.

Hogwarts se queda desierto a partir del último día de junio. Los alumnos desaparecen en oleadas que ansían el verano con todas sus fuerzas, viéndolo como un rayo de esperanza para olvidar todo lo que han aprendido (que no es poco y ocupa demasiado espacio, por mucho que digan lo contrario). Les llama la libertad y el ocio, y nadie se hace preguntas una vez fuera de los muros del castillo. Los profesores y el director, así como los fantasmas, el bedel y una larga lista de integrantes del colegio quedan relegados al olvido.

Nadie recuerda las gafas cuadradas de McGonagall o los diminutos piececitos de Flitwick. Dejan de importar. Y es entonces cuando comienzan las verdaderas vacaciones.

Todos los años, McGonagall hace sus maletas y se marcha a su casa de Brighton, donde pasa varias semanas dedicada por entero a sí misma, gozando de la ausencia de críos traviesos y adolescentes con las hormonas en ebullición. Va a la playa, se broncea un poco, va a la peluquería, se hace la manicura, va de compras y visita a viejos amigos que ya hacen uso del privilegio de la jubilación.

El señor director, por otro lado, pasa el verano dando tumbos por el mundo sin una residencia fija. Hace años que no tiene una, Hogwarts es su vida y su hogar, y pretender lo contrario sería absurdo. Aprovecha el período estival para visitar a muchas de las personas que han formado parte de su vida: Nicolás Flamel y su mujer, por ejemplo, tienen una casa preciosa en el sur de España, donde el querido Dumbledore se evade del resto del mundo y disfruta de largos paseos y conversaciones sobre aspectos metafísicos de la vida o la mejor salsa para las patatas fritas.

Pomfrey y Sprout prefieren unos destinos más exóticos y suelen ir varias semanas a algún país nórdico o del este a probar diferentes formas de vida que en realidad no distan tanto de las suyas propias.

Filch, aunque no lo parezca, es un gran surfista que forma parte de un club en el sur de California, y allí se va todos los veranos con su querida Señora Norris, a la que trata como una reina, dejándola deambular todo lo que quiera y dándole de comer sólo cosas caras y sanas para cuidar su escaso pelaje.

Y Hagrid ahora tiene una novia en pleno territorio francés con la que se entiende bastante bien, por lo que en cuanto puede apaga todas sus luces y desaparece a tierras de Moliere para verla.

Pero, sin lugar a dudas, quien más disfruta de las vacaciones estivales es el profesor menos congraciado con sus alumnos de todo el castillo. Vive en las mazmorras, donde tiene su propio espacio, todas sus pertenencias y la calma y tranquilidad necesarias para superar un día a día entre esas paredes. A él, el verano le sabe a desahogo, libre de las pequeñas y molestas criaturas a las que enseña y de esos compañeros de trabajo a los que no acaba de gustar del todo (por no decir casi nada). Se queda solo. Completamente. Y aunque los últimos días tiene que soportar las miradas desconcertadas de sus colegas, que no ven la hora de salir de allí pitando, después se queda a sus anchas, dueño y señor del castillo, que permanece silencioso y vacío.

Es entonces cuando aprovecha para hacer esas cosas que jamás haría a lo largo del curso, como por ejemplo ponerse ropa de otro color aparte del negro o bermudas para ir al lago a tumbarse y leer tranquilamente, sin peligro de que algún alumno desvíe una maldición que le acierte en un ojo. Trabaja en sus Pociones sin miedo a que alguien oiga las explosiones que tienen lugar de vez en cuando y quiera curiosear en sus cosas. Pone la radio a todo volumen y, aunque se siente estúpido cuando lo piensa, baila por toda su mazmorra con un sentido del ritmo que muchos envidiarían. Hace poco, descubrió un nuevo movimiento de pelvis con desplazamiento que cada vez le gusta más.

Hasta se lava el pelo tres veces a la semana y utiliza acondicionador una. A veces hasta controla si tiene las puntas abiertas.

No ve a nadie ni habla con nadie, contento con su soledad elegida.

Salvo por cuatro días.

Durante esos cuatro días, el castillo acoge a otro habitante, no muy usual pero para nada nuevo. Y son exactamente los mismos cuatro días que su marido y su hijo hacen su habitual escapada anual para _reforzar lazos_.

Se supone que ella se queda en casa y sigue con sus tratamientos de sales marinas, sus novelas rosas y su peluquería habitual, pero hace años que no es así. No desde que Severus es profesor en Hogwarts.

Narcisa Malfoy tiene la vida que muchas mujeres desearían y el físico que muchos hombres gustarían en disfrutar, pero lo primero es exclusivamente suyo y lo segundo sólo lo comparte con dos personas. Tres, cuando le daba el pecho a Draco.

Lucius es su marido y ella lo quiere tanto como un Black de pura cepa podría llegar a querer a alguien. Es poderoso y atractivo y le da todos los caprichos que ella le pide sólo para complacerla. Hubo una época en que sí estuvo enamorada de él, pero los años han pasado y ella ya no es una adolescente ilusionada y romántica como lo fue en su día. Ve la realidad, ve que su matrimonio es sólo un acuerdo por conveniencia y que lo único que de verdad merece la pena de todo ese tiempo ha sido Draco.

Severus es, en cambio, alguien con quien pasa el tiempo por placer. Los más idealistas dirían que está enamorada de él por cómo puede estar tumbada desnuda bajo sus sábanas mientras lo mira a él trabajando en su escritorio o por todas las noches furtivas que han compartido, pero Narcisa sabe que eso no es así. Y Severus también.

Hay algo en ellos que fascina al otro. Para Narcisa siempre ha sido el increíble intelecto y capacidad de silencio que posee el taciturno profesor, cómo puede estar concentrado durante horas y ese rasgo de su personalidad que no le invita a agradar de puertas hacia afuera al resto del mundo.

Para Severus, sin embargo, es cómo el pelo rubio de Narcisa cubre su espalda mientras duerme bocabajo en su cama, su fortaleza y determinación, cómo protege a los suyos aunque para ello tenga que engañar al mismísimo Señor tenebroso.

Durante esos cuatro días, Narcisa está con él y es suya. No tiene los ojos verdes ni los hombros salpicados de pecas, pero ha llegado a apreciarla y acostumbrarse demasiado a su compañía. Durante esos cuatro días en los que el sol brilla fuera del castillo, ella permanece encerrada en las mazmorras a su lado y pierde su apellido y su verdadera vida para ser solamente ella misma, sin sonrisas falsas ni mentiras piadosas.

Ambos descansan.

Nadie sabe de su retiro espiritual compartido. Ni siquiera Dumbledore, que parece tener ojos en todas partes. Los cuatro días llegan y se van, y ellos regresan al mundo real cargados de nuevo como si no hubiesen hecho nada especial en ese tiempo. Ella sonríe y besa a su marido y su hijo a la vuelta de su escapada. Él respira hondo y vuelve a recibir a sus colegas, que regresan de sus viajes con la depresión postvacacional.

Nadie le pregunta a Severus Snape qué ha hecho durante esos dos meses porque todo el mundo da por hecho que, metido en el colegio, nada interesante puede haberle pasado. Nadie le pregunta a Narcisa Malfoy por el poco tiempo que ha pasado sin su familia porque, en realidad, a esa familia le da bastante igual lo que pueda haber hecho.

Y los dos guardan silencio y disimulan. Fuera, el tiempo se enfría y el otoño se acerca cada vez más, acechando con su viento y sus lluvias. Severus Snape cambia las sábanas y guarda sus bermudas en el armario, bien escondidas detrás de un par de cajas y bajo una capa que nunca se pone, sólo por si acaso.

La vida sigue y el verano se acaba.

Sus cuatro rayos de sol se han apagado.


End file.
